


Only a Drizzle

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of bad weather isn't gonna keep Kanji Tatsumi from being the best goddamn boyfriend ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my homegirl MarinaAndTheAlmonds for proofreading
> 
> Enjoy!!

They should've checked the forecast, but Yu was so sure it wasn't going to rain. The clear blue sky from this morning tricked him by turning gray, enveloping everything with dark, heavy clouds. The rain's just the cherry on top.

So much for a perfect date..

As soon as the first few cold drops of water hit their foreheads, Yu and Kanji took shelter under a gazebo by the flood plain. It wasn't until they got there that they realized it was a full-on storm. At least the sound of rain pattering on the roof was relaxing. At least.

"Guess all we can do is wait it out, Senpai.." Kanji stared out into the open space around them, observing the calming ripples on the river. 

Yu didn't say anything.

"Senpai?" Kanji turned around and saw Yu sitting on the little bench, drenched in rain. He was looking down at his wet hands, rubbing them together for warmth. The water dripping from Yu's hair tentatively touched his skin, shivering whenever a droplet traveled down his neck and wet his collar. He looked like a cat left out in the cold, cold rain.. Kanji could almost hear his heart breaking.

He wasn't gonna have any of that! Senpai deserves to be happy! Time to put your boyfriend skills to work, Tatsumi!

Putting on his warmest smile, Kanji marched confidently to Yu, sitting down right next to him. Their eyes met, but Kanji noticed something different about them from a few minutes ago. The cheeriness was gone, and the only thing left was a vague sadness. Yu tried to cover it up with a forced smile, but Kanji could tell.

Boyfriend Tip #8- Always know how your partner is feeling! If they're sad, comfort them!

Good thing Kanji stayed up all night reviewing dating tips.

"S-Sorry.." Yu chuckled nervously to himself. "Hm? For what, Senpai?" Kanji slightly nodded his head in confusion. "I shouldn't have made you go out with me today.."

"What?!" Kanji almost startled Yu when he shot up from his seat. "Senpai, it's not your fault!" It's not like you can control the weather or something. Plus, sudden showers are really common here at Inaba, especially in this season. 

"B-But I-"

"No buts!" Kanji sternly crossed his arms. A little piece of the cheerful smile Yu had on before slowly began to form again. Kanji couldn't help but smirk at the sight, but it quickly went away when he saw Yu shiver from the cold.

Boyfriend Tip #14- Wear a big jacket, that way you can share it with your partner if they're cold!

Kanji hurriedly took off his jacket and sat back down, huddling close with Yu. The sudden physical contact made Yu blush faintly, deepening when a feeling of warmth wrapped around his back.

"I-Is this okay, Senpai?" Kanji stuttered in embarrassment from his sudden move, but Yu reassured him. The smile he had grew bigger when Yu clung on to Kanji's side, cuddling close together to get more of the comforting heat radiating out of him. Kanji was like a big, warm, cuddly teddy bear.

"So cozy.."

Kanji flushed red when Yu's cheek rested on his shoulder, shifting against him for a comfortable position. Kanji was sure Yu could hear his rapidly beating heart, but he tried to relax, take deep breaths.

Boyfriend Tip #13- Give your partner a gift! Make sure it's something that they'll love!

Yu was just about to doze off before Kanji reached in his pocket to pull out a little box, clad with an orange ribbon. "H-Here, Senpai.." He handed him the gift while Yu was showering Kanji with a barrage of thank you's. Even after all of the trouble, Kanji still thought about getting him something. How sweet..

Yu was so grateful.

After carefully untying the neat ribbon, Yu opened the box and found a gray plush kitten inside with eyes made out of bright blue buttons. The tip of it's adorable tail curved into a little heart. He could tell Kanji made it, noticing the painstakingly perfect stitching.

It. Was. So. Cute.

"T-Thank you so much!!" There it is. There's the smile Kanji was looking for. Yu quickly leaned in and kissed Kanji's cheek, making him rub the back of his neck with a dorky smile. "N-No problem, Senpai!" He'd give anything to see Yu this happy. Plus, he really likes cats.

Boyfriend Tip #20- Be spontaneous, but make sure the mood is right, AND your partner is comfortable!

The mood seems right, and the way Yu's smiling, Kanji could definitely tell he's comfortable. Maybe he could?.. Just a bit!

After some mental preparation, Kanji gulped. He couldn't tell if the bead of water dripping down his face was from the rain, or his sweat, but one thing was certain. He was pretty damn nervous.

Boyfriend Tip #21- Go for it!

"Senpai.." Kanji stared deep into Yu's eyes as he held his hands. The surprise on his face became visible when Kanji's lips met with his. Holding back his gasp, Yu clenched tightly on to Kanji's hands, accepting his sudden kiss. While Kanji kept his eyes closed to keep himself from totally losing his cool, Yu's were half-lidded and radiated with desire. It felt like a dream.

After breaking the kiss, Yu rested his hands on Kanji's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together while catching their breaths.

They didn't even notice that the rain stopped. After taking off the jacket on their backs, Kanji slung it over his shoulder and held Yu's hand as they began to walk. The red blush on his face was still evident, making Yu laugh a bit.

"S-Shuddup.." Kanji turned away in embarrassment.

"I think it's cute."

**Author's Note:**

> my mission in life is to make kanju/soukan a mainstream ship
> 
> join the kanju movement


End file.
